


Breaking Point

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, Rebellion Against Parents, SPN Hiatus Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary has reached a breaking point.  She lets her mom know in no uncertain terms that she is going to get out of hunting.  Deanna Campbell doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Hiatus writing challenge week 7.
> 
> This week's prompt: "Oh my god, you're in love!"

Deanna knocked on the door to Mary’s bedroom and opened the door without waiting for acknowledgement. “Mary, we’ve got a hunt! Get your bag ready, we’re going to Colorado.”

Mary groaned. “Do I have to go? Can’t you and Dad handle it on your own?”

“Mary…”

“I mean it!” Mary slammed her book closed and got to her feet. “This is the third time this month that some stupid hunting thing has come up and Dad’s made me cancel plans with John! How long is he supposed to put up with this? There’s only so many times the dead aunt story’s going to work!”

“I’m sorry, hon, but I did tell you when you started dating him that dating outside the community was a bad idea.” Deanna patted Mary’s arm, and Mary jerked it away. “Don’t you think it’s time you accepted that? Before this gets too deep?”

“I hate the community, and I hate hunters, and I am not going to live my life this way.” Mary walked away from her mother to stare out the window. “I want out, Mom, and John can be my ticket if I can actually have some time at home to see him.”

“Oh my god, you’re in love!” Mary didn’t bother answering. “Mary, honey. It’s not safe. For you, for him, for anyone. Do you really want John at risk if something decides to go after you because you’re a Campbell?”

“No, I don’t, but John was a Marine. He can handle himself. I need to do this, Mom, please. I can’t be this. I can’t raise my kids in this. You told me I was an accident when I asked why I didn’t have any brothers or sisters. You didn’t want kids, not in this life. Sure, some day, a monster might track me down. But if I marry a hunter, then I’m trapped in this life for sure, and the best case scenario is that I don’t ever have kids of my own!”

“Mary, you were an accident, but that doesn’t mean we ever regretted it. And you grew up to be a damn good hunter. You know how it hurts your father when you say you want out…”

Mary rolled her eyes and turned away from the window. “I’m sorry it hurts him, but what about me? When is it my turn to be considered? I tried, Mom. I tried so hard to like this, to enjoy being the good little hunter Dad wants me to be. From the time I was eight years old, I was looking at every hunter even remotely close to my age that we met to see if I could find one who would be a good husband, because that’s what Dad wanted for me. Either we’re not meeting the right hunters because Dad’s so paranoid he doesn’t trust anyone outside the clan, or I just can’t marry a hunter. I’m tired of it, Mom. Tired of trying to please Dad and making myself completely miserable in the process. When does Dad have to try to consider what I want?”

Deanna sighed. “Mary, he’s your father. He only wants what’s…”

“What’s best for me? Mom, how is living my life running from one near-death experience to the next better for me than marrying a good man and raising our children? Or am I supposed to marry and retire when I have a kid and sit at home waiting for my husband to come home like you? Living in fear of the telephone, afraid that the next call is the one telling me my husband’s dead and I’m a single mother is better than having a husband who’s home every night from a good, safe, stable job? If Dad wanted what was best for me, he’d have retired with you and run the dry-cleaning business straight! Never put me in harm’s way to begin with.”

“That is enough, young lady.” Deanna crossed the room, staring down her daughter. “Call John, cancel your plans, get packed, and be in the car in thirty minutes.”

“Or what? What are you going to do? I’m too old for you to ground or spank. Forbid me from seeing John? If I go with you, I’m somewhere I don’t want to be and I don’t get to see him anyway!” Mary crossed her arms and stared right back at her mother. “I’m sitting this one out. If you don’t like it, then when I call John I’m telling him everything. Every secret, every lie I’ve told him, everything I know about how Dad operates. John’s got pals on the police force. Do you think Dad wants them poking into his business?”

“You wouldn’t. You’re involved in all of it!” But there was fear in Deanna’s eyes, and Mary couldn’t be bothered to hide her smirk.

“I’d be out of trouble long before Dad, given my age and cooperation.”

Deanna left. Mary fully expected to get to stare down her father and repeat her threat, but half an hour later, she heard the car pulling out. She sagged down onto her bed in relief. It had worked. But it was definitely time to start hinting to John that it was time to get serious about preparing to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are treasured like the memory of Mary Winchester!


End file.
